A Meeting Place
by foxydysphoria
Summary: Kurama's being a jerk, as usual. Naruto's trying to understand what he did to piss Kurama off, as usual. (Warning: Language, Slash)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: UPDATED AUGUST 5th, 2015**

 **Considering the original version of this story was written on my phone at three in the morning, I decided to revise/rewrite it. Now, I feel like it flows better, and the formatting is present, so YAY!**

 **As another note, this story is now a two-shot. Part two should be up soon-ish.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was frustrated. His 'partner' and 'friend' was being an ass. Well, more of one than normal. The Fox had pretty much been in a bad mood since this morning. Naruto, hoping he'd get over it, had pestered him to go to Ichiraku, but that had been turned down via an insult to his precious ramen.

On top of that, Naruto really didn't know what he'd done to make Kurama mad in the first place. Had he said something? Or was Kurama just being a jerk for the hell of it? Either way, Naruto intended to find out.

"Why the hell are you in such a pissy mood, anyway?" he asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the Fox who had taken residence on his couch. No matter how many times he'd told the mop of orange fur not to get on his furniture, the vulpine pretty much refused to listen, claiming 'it's not my fault I shed'. He'd have to brush it all off later. Right now, he had to deal with Kurama's bad mood.

"Why? Because, I'm stuck with an idiot like you, that's why," Kurama retorted, shooting a contemptful glare at the blond. He'd struck a nerve, and he knew it.

Naruto growled in response. Yes, it was normal for the two to banter, but Kurama _knew_ he hated it when people insulted his intelligence. After all, Naruto may not be the sharpest implement, but he certainly wasn't stupid. "What did you just say?"

Kurama snorted, not even bothering to make eye contact anymore. He released a tirade of insults vehemently, "I said, I'm tired of being stuck with a dumb-ass, idiotic brat. The only reason I'm here is because of what Rikudo-jiji asked of me." The Fox paused briefly, wondering briefly if he'd gone to far before deciding the annoying kid deserved it. "Why's it even matter to you, anyway?"

Naruto simply stood there, opening his mouth to form a reply before shutting it again, unable to complete a response. Finally, he managed to say, "Seriously?" It barely came out as a whisper. "Is that all I am to you? An obligation?"

Kurama, much to Naruto's dismay, nodded. "Yep. You're a meeting place, and I'm the damn maid."

"So what happened in the war means _nothing_ to you? The fact that I saved your ass _twice_ doesn't count for anything? When Sasuke trapped you in the Chibaku Tensei, I could've said, 'Fuck it, he can do whatever he wants with the Bijū'. I could've gone on my merry way, without a single fuck to give," the blonde shouted angrily. He legitimately couldn't believe that Kurama said that.

"You and I both know you'd never let Sasuke–"

"That's not the fucking point!" Naruto roared, loud enough to make Kurama flinch. "Kurama, I _fucking love_ you, as a friend, maybe even something more!" He hadn't meant to let that slip, but he'd just have to go with it. "But you've got to realize, I give you so much freedom. I let you roam around, do whatever you want, because I trust you! You _know_ how much I treasure my bonds, and I... I thought you liked me, even just a little… but I guess I was wrong…" Naruto unceremoniously plopped down on the armchair behind him, face in his hands.

Kurama snorted again. _Is he seriously trying to guilt trip me?_ "Listen here, br–"

He was cut off by a shuddering intake of air from Naruto. Then a salty smell assaulted his nose. When Naruto spoke again, his voice was wavering and cracking, "God damnit, I'm a fucking moron… look at me, fucking crying over this stupid shit…"

Kurama gently jumped off the couch, landing on the rug. He didn't mean to make the Kit cry. The blond could just be overbearing, sometimes, and yeah, he let his quick temper get the better of him. "Kit… I didn't mean–"

"Leave. You hate being around me so much? Then go," Naruto raised his head to glare at him, tears sliding down his cheeks, and an icy fire in his eyes. Kurama could feel the anger the blonde was emitting, but even more-so the inconsolable, desolate, _sadness._ The Fox internally sighed.

 _I really fucked up this time..._ "Naruto… You know I can't do that, even if I wanted to." Kurama stood, taking advantage of his anthropomorphic body. He closed the distance between himself and Naruto, reaching a hand-paw out and poking him in the chest with his index claw. He inhaled loudly, preparing himself to do something he'd very rarely ever done. _Here goes..._ "Hey… I'm sorry."

Naruto looked up at him, surprise adorning his face for a moment, followed by disbelief, then anger. "Yeah, right," he scoffed. "Why should I believe you? You're a fucking _fox_ , a master of trickery and deception."

Kurama visibly winced, his left ear twitching, both of them folding back. Of course the blonde wouldn't believe him. After all he said, Kurama didn't blame him, either. "I deserve that. But I am serious, Naruto. I'm sorry for saying those things. I… just let some pent up emotion get the better of me, and I took it out on you. So, yeah. I fucked up.

"You're not just a meeting place to me, Kit. You're my friend, my partner. And… if you mean what you said earlier, maybe something more."

Naruto looked up at him in surprise. This time, he didn't even try to mask it. _Is Kurama really... saying what I think he is?_

Before Kurama could react, he was tackled by a bundle of orange and blond, the teen's arms wrapped around him, hands grabbing the fur of his back. The Fox simply laid there at first, not sure how to react. "Does this mean you forgive me, Kit?"

Naruto didn't say anything. He just nodded, smothering his face in the soft orange fur on Kurama's chest. The Fox felt saltwater douse his fur as the teen continued to cry.

"Hey… why're you crying? Shouldn't you be happy…?"

Naruto raised his head, meeting Kurama's red eyes with his blue, a grin plastered on his face. "I _am,_ ya dumb fox." The blonde's happy look quickly turned to a curious one. "So does that mean…?"

Kurama simply nodded before wrapping his furred arms around the blonde. "I guess so. I really do love you, Naruto. Thank you. For everything."

Naruto just grinned wider and laughed. Getting an idea, the blonde leaned forward before pecking Kurama's black nose swiftly. Before the Fox could react, the teen quickly hid his face in Kurama's fur again, a blush on his cheeks. Kurama simply blinked, before grinning a toothy grin that probably looked more menacing than friendly.

"I love you too, Kurama."

Hours later, Sakura and Sai came to Naruto's apartment with a mission. When neither the blond, nor the Fox answered the door, the two let themselves in. Passing the entryway, they found quite an interesting sight.

There, on the carpet, was Naruto Uzumaki. He was hugging a giant orange anthropomorphic fox, his face hidden by the orange fur. The Fox was hugging him back, protectively wrapping his tails around the boy. Both were soundly asleep, a soft snore coming from the two.

Sakura just couldn't help but take a picture.


End file.
